Our objective is to analyze the political determinants of the formulation, adoption and implementation of an official population policy in Israel. We will ascertain whether a pro- or anti-natalist policy exists by examining relevant documentary evidence in the realm of personal status laws; health and welfare programs; wage, tax, labor, and social security structures; immigration policies; and the educational system. We hypothesize that whatever policy exists is the result of decision-making based upon elite perceptions (ideological, historical and security) and group advocacy (including political parties and interest groups). Documentary materials as well as interviews with key decision-makers will be employed here. Finally the effectiveness of national population policy will be assessed based on current demographic trends.